Frog of Spades
by Exile Wrath
Summary: In a world where Daemon Spade was split into three- his Will, his hatred against the Shimon, and his kindness, young Fran has a father-figure to look up to. But when Mukuro decided to drag Fran off to Kokuyo Land, Daemon follows. And that's why he and Fran are currently running from a confused bunch of Mafiosos. "I want to spend some time with my son, damnit!" Parental!Dae26


**Exile: Okay...this was requested to be posted by a very close friend of mine, who RPs as FemFran on FB. Enjoy. And please review~don't forget I don't own, or this would definitely be canon, hurrhurr.**

**Pairing: Parental!Dae26 main.**

* * *

Frog of Spades

Young Fran hadn't always, as popular belief stated, lived as an orphan with his grandma.

The green-haired boy may not have any living blood parents, but he knew the feeling that every child needed - of having a caring parent figure. "Good morning, Father..." Fran yawned wearily as he looked around his empty room in Kokuyo Land.

"Nufufu~ good morning, child," a male voice greeted. The 8 year old sat up in his bed, looking at his father expectantly. Daemon Spade reached down a gloved hand and patted Fran's head contentedly. "My descendants aren't going to awake any time soon. We have time to talk, child." A wide, hardly-seen grin split across the boy's face as he struggled out of bed and hugged his father-figure.

"Dad, what's going on? Shishou told me how he got out of Vendicare and everything, and the whole Shimon thingie!" Fran asked excitedly, waving his hands around. Daemon frowned pensively, hugging his son back whilst mentally cursing Mukuro.

"Do you remember what I taught you about Chi and Shen?" the former Mist Guardian asked. Fran nodded eagerly, wanting to please his father.

"Chi is like the life energy of a person, and Shen is their spirit or soul," Fran recited dutifully.

If a normal person, or a person that believed that they knew Fran well happened to be witness to the scene, they would have checked to make sure it wasn't an illusion. Around Daemon Spade, the apple-capped boy was like a normal, happy child, not the sullen, sarcastic, and snarky teen everyone knew. Furthermore, the person would also double-take on the person showing affection to the young boy: Daemon was one of the least likely people a person would ever expect to hold an amount of parental love for anyone. Not to mention the man was supposed to be by all rights dead...

"The thing that the Vongola believe they defeated with he Shimon was neither my Chi nor my Shen; at best I would describe it as my...enmity and hatred," he explained. "I did explain to you the curse that the Trinisette placed on me, right?" Fran nodded.

"After you died, the person that was "Daemon Spade" would be forced to continue to live through ages, body, mind, and soul separated," he recalled, "because you betrayed one of the holders of the Trinisette, Vongola Primo."

Daemon pat Fran's hair fondly, taking the child's hand and starting towards the entrance. "Correct. However, I was instead split into my Will, which is in the Mist Ring, myself, the one that is here with my son at the moment," here Fran beamed brightly, "and the third was probably my emnity against the Shimon."

"Where are we going, Father?" the boy asked curiously, holding onto Daemon's hand tightly while he looked around Kokuyo Land that they were exiting.

"Somewhere for breakfast, of course. My descendant really needs to learn that junk food is not an acceptable food for meals to give to developing young children," he declared. Fran cocked his head to the side curiously.

"But...wouldn't you be recognized?" he pointed out curiously. Daemon snorted.

"Nothing a good illusion won't hide. What did I teach you about abuse of power, Fran?"

"It's perfectly acceptable as long as you're nor caught."

"Exactly. Now do you want ramen or Western foods for breakfast?" the "parent" asked after donning an illusion of a different outfit on himself. His hair was altered to look like Mukuro's, so no one would be suspicious of Fran with a stranger.

"Western food like the food Dad told me about!" the child cried gleefully.

As the two walked towards downtown Namimori, Daemon was forced to adopt several evasive maneuvers as he spotted people that might recognize him as a fake. Avoiding the young Shimon boss by stepping into an alley, he mentally groaned upon sight of Alaude's descendant beating up some poor thugs. Hibari immediately adopted an offensive stance. "Pineapple-herbivore. Fight me," he demanded. Fran hid behind Daemon's back, slightly afraid of the prefect but not afraid to snark back if the opportunity came.

"Nuf- KUfufu, I'm not able to play today, birdie," Daemon taunted, but inside he was growing mushrooms in the corner at having to act like Mukuro. He stepped away backwards, Fran pulling at his waistcoat under the illusion. Hibari scowled, advancing.

"Daddy, let's go!" Fran begged. Hibari halted, blinking in confusion at the title, and Daemon took that chance to sling Fran onto his back and sprint away from the demon prefect. He didn't want to be recognized, and if was forced into a fight, then his disguise would be in vain. And Daemon was very determined to have some father-son bonding time today, so being identified was not allowed to happen.

After safely escaping into a nearby American fast food chain, Fran hopped off his dad's back and onto the seat. Daemon lowered himself onto a cheap restaurant seat and proceeded to facepalm. "Dae-shishou, are you okay?"

"I am not okay. Not only did we run into Alaude's descendant, we ran into G's on the way, nearly bumped into the Glacier Guardian, and Chrome probably saw us!" he complained, "Is it too much to ask for a father to spend some time with his son without getting any death threats or fighting invitations?"

"...but you aren't my blood Dad, Dademon," Fran pointed out, making Daemon facepalm.

"What did I say about the nicknames, Franapple?" the elder rebutted as a grimace crossed Fran's face.

The green-haired boy leaned back, sulking at the no-nicknames policy his dad had. Daemon sighed, reaching into his pocket and procuring a Mist Box and Ring, pushing them across the table to Fran. "I'll go order our stuff. These are for you; keep them," he instructed, letting the illusion dissipate from him and standing up to go to the counter. Fran stared at the items in disbelief. Nappou-shishou had said he wasn't allowed to have any rings or Box Weapons until he was older, so the opportunity to have a pair now made him feel elated. Quickly, he reached for the ring first, examining it carefully. It was similar to the ring Chrome and Nappou-Shishou used to have, silver with an indigo gem set in the middle. But this one was less flamboyant in design, the three indigo gems set in a small triangle at the center. Fran put it in his pocket and grabbed the Box next, staring at it with curiousity. This one was indigo and had the Vongola Crest on it. At that moment, Daemon returned with a tray of pancakes for Fran and some fruit salad for himself. "Do you like them?"

Fran nodded wordlessly, absorbed in observing the intricately decorated Box. "Isn't this like the Vongola Box Weapon Shishou used to have?" he asked, raising it up.

Daemon nodded, wincing at the mention of Mukuro. "This, I have to say, is the offense Mist Box," he explained. "Haven't you noticed that it was only the Mist Cambio Forma that has no attacking capabilities?"

"Ja. All it was was a fancy lens that showed data and stuff," Fran recalled offhandedly.

Daemon nodded in approval. "Exactly. It's because I was still alive that my Will did not pass on my weapon." At this, he tapped the Box. "This is the attack-type Mist Vongola Box. There's no animal, just a scythe modeled after mine. You kept borrowing mine to play with when you were little, so I thought, why not?"

Now we shall take a step back from the fluffy family scene and look into Fran's past. As Daemon was cursed with immortality, forced to see time pass, acquaintances die, and himself helpless to stop the cycle, he had taken to using different identities with each generation, constantly living under an illusion. It had been 8 years ago that he had traveled to France and bumped into Fran, who, though young and unskilled, was still able to see through Daemon's illusion, mocking his hairstyle. The man's interest had been piqued, and eventually, Fran had taken to calling Daemon "Daddy". It was the master illusionist's reason that Fran constantly wore a poker face and spoke in a monotone.

Both man and boy were very attached to each other, like a parent to their child. As Fran dug into his pancakes, he pocketed the Mist Box, and his awareness of surroundings dropped. Which was the only reason why Daemon Spade found himself dodging the trident of his descendant. "Fran, what is this abominable illusion?" Mukuro hissed to his student. Daemon inwardly facepalmed. At this rate, he wouldn't be able to spend any time with his little froggy son today!

"Ah, Shishou. Do you want some pancakes and eggs?" Fran offered in monotone. "Daddy, you might want to disappear now."

"Don't state the obvious, little frog," Daemon sighed, mist enveloping him. The look on Mukuro's face when he realized that the first Mist Guardian wasn't an illusion was priceless. On that parting note, the melon-haired man grabbed Fran and slung the boy over his shoulder before fading away fully, leaving behind a disbelieving Mukuro.

_Chrome_, he called through his mental link, _tell the young Vongola that we have an emergency, now._

It took a split second for Chrome to reply in a worried tone. _What's wrong, Mukuro-sama?_

_Daemon Spade is still alive and very much breathing,_ the teen snarled, dashing out the restaurant and towards the area where he sensed a strong Mist presence. _And he has Fran._

Chrome nearly dropped her trident at the last line, dashing off to find her boss.

* * *

**Exile: I have no idea where I'm going with this. **

**By the way - "Franapple" and "Dademon" are nicknames from the RPer's mouths. But don't mention the nicknames to them, or you'll lose your sanity (I swear that they have the most complicated family tree ever /shotdead)**

**Review?**


End file.
